Dark Illusions
by Cats-And-Foxes
Summary: Kiira is the sister to Plagg and the kwami of mischief. When given the opportunity to leave the kwami world to fight crime with a human holder, she jumped at the chance. However, with other miraculous holders as Hawkmoth gets stronger, along with the delimma of having her first holder be a teenager, it may a bit more then she bargained for. T cause i am paranoid.(Not Adrien x Oc)
1. Prologue

_**~Prologue~**_

Plagg looked over to his holder, making sure that the blonde haired model wouldn't wake up anytime soon.

Good, he was sound asleep.

Plagg gave a small fanged smile, tonight, he got to go back to visit the kwami world and see everyone again! Every now and then, active kwami were allowed to leave their holders for one night to visit the kwami world before they returned to their task of saving the world. Excitedly, Plagg flew to his holders ring, and instead of being absorbed by his holders command into the ring per usual, he phased into it, allowing him to access the kwami world, his home.

He had barely had gotten inside before he was swept up by a black blur and was spun around vigorously.

"Your back Plagg!" The small blur slowed down, revealing a black furred fox with silver tips that greatly resembled Plagg, aside from the extra tufts on her ears, visible fangs and extra fluffy tail. And her eyes were silver instead of green.

Plagg hugged the other kwami, showing a little more enthusiasm then one would expect from him," Kiira! Yeesh, It must have been forever since I last saw you! How have ya been doing sis?"

Kiira smiled happily, her tiny fangs more visible as she did so," Pretty good, but I have some great news!"

Plagg looked at her warily, last time she said that she ended up staining his fur pink. That stuff didn't come out for a month. His then holder had a good laugh about that," Whats the news Kiir?" He said, masking his mild concern with his teasing knick-name for his sister.

"Master Fu is letting me have a holder!" She said smiling happily. Normally, she was not such a giddy kwami but, this was such big news she could hardly contain herself.

Plagg's mouth simply dropped open in surprise, leaving Kiira to catch him as he fell backwards.


	2. Old Friends

**Hey everyone, just wanted to explain, Brooklyn doesn't have the regular fox miraculous, she has the black fox miraculous. There are different versions of the animals in the kwami world, but not all are out at once. This story will also be running parallel to another story in this universe about a different kwami holder. Stories where the fox, bee, turtle and wolf miraculous are given out in this universe will come on in an order of my choosing.**

Brooklyn brushed her hair that was so brown it was almost black out of her face, the golden tips wavy from being in a braid all night. Tiredly, she stood, dressing herself in her usual attire. A pair of dark jeans with a white shirt with a black fox on the front, a black leather jacket and matching beanie with fox ears on it. She tugged on her shoes, grabbing her black and silver backpack on her way out her door. It was early so nobody would be awake yet. She silently dashed into the kitchen, noticing someone, most likely her Mom's latest boyfriend on his way to work, had already eaten. Silently, she was relieved he had already left.

finishing her chocolate chip muffin, she ran out the door, jumping on her skateboard and coasting down the street. Quickly she swerved around people, jumping over benches and riding down rails, enjoying the rush that came with a big jump. A large man suddenly rounded a corner, surprising her as she twisted to the side and lept over a trashcan to avoid him. As she drew further away from the man she smirked and put her ear buds in, blasting her pandora loudly. Suddenly, she saw something that caused her to pause. A small, elderly Chinese man was limping in pain, holding what seemed to be a bag of groceries. His injured foot hit a bump, causing him to stumble in pain and drop his groceries. Brook checked the time and decided she had enough time, hopping of her skateboard and walking over to him.

"Hey, sir, do you want some help?" She asked, reaching down to pick up his bag's spilt contents once he nodded.

Once all of the food was back in the bag and the man had been helped to a near by bench, Brook looked at him in concern.

"Are you going to be okay walking home? Do you want me to call you an uber or something?" Brooklyn knew she should be going soon but she felt guilty about just leaving him there if he couldn't get home.

"I am fine young lady. Thank you for your assistance, shouldn't you be getting to school now though?" He said with a faint smile, picking up his 'much needed' cane.

Brooklyn flashed him a brief, sheepish smile before nodding and hopping back on her skate board.

"Bye sir!" She called out as she put her earbuds back in and heading towards the school. She picked up her pace once she realized how little time she had left. As she entered the courtyard she hopped off her board and flipped it up with her foot, catching it before sticking it under her arm as she walked into the school. She quickly stuck her stuff into her assigned locker before looking around for her classroom. Finally she found it, Mrs. Bustiers class room. She stepped into the room, seeing that there were already a few people there.

"Ah, Ms Clarris, Welcome, please come in. Class, This is Brooklyn Clarris, be sure to make her feel welcome. Brooklyn why don't you go find a seat."

Welcomes and hellos rippled through out the class, as Brooklyn made her way to an empty seat. As the last of the class arrived, one bluenette arriving a bit late, the teacher began talking and Brooklyn realized that it was going to be a looonngg day.

* * *

Brooklyn swung her bag over her shoulder, before heading out to the lunch room. She stumbled backwards as she accidentally bumped into an ombre haired girl.

"Woah! Hey, sorry about that, I wasn't watching where I was going. Someone started a comment war on the ladyblog about who Ladybug was and I had to step in. You okay?" The girl asked while she pocketed her phone.

"Yeah, thanks. The names Brooklyn. You probably already know that though. Your Alya right, the ladyblogger?"

Alya's face lit up," yep thats me! And this is Marinette, Nino and Adrien." She pointed to the three people that had come from around the corner once Alya had recovered.

"Nice to meet ya'll" Brook said, smiling a little bit and nodding her head in greetings.

"hey, we were gonna go grab a bite to eat, want to join us?" The girl named Marinette offered.

"Can I get a rain check on that?" Brooklyn asked apologetically, covertly glancing at the person staring at her from across the room.

The perky bluenette, however, seemed totally fine with this and happily agreed before walking away with her friends.

Brooklyn shifted her bag, heading out towards the outside tables. She sat under a tall tree with beautiful blossoms on it, taking out her lunch quietly. As she started to eat, a shadow fell over her. She looked up, seeing the face of Chloe Bourgeois. She stood up, facing her, her face stoic and void of emotion.

The blonde started to talk first," I don't know what the hell you were thinking!"

* * *

Marinette looked across the street the the school and saw Chloe and the new girl Brooklyn talking animatedly," Oh dear, Chloe is already all up on Brooklyn, that poor girl. I hope Chloe doesn't say anything to drastic."

"Hey, if she doesn't we can comfort Brooklyn later. Now get in here so we can eat your parents Macaroons before Adrien has to leave!"

At the mention of the blonde boy that Marinette (obsessively) had a crush on, the bluenette flew towards Alya, forgetting all about Brooklyn and Chloe.

* * *

The Blonde girl continued her rant," You can't just up and leave one day like that! You didn't even tell me you were leaving! You have been gone for what, seven years now?! I was eight! We were best friends for eight years Brook! Why would you think that it was okay to just leave like that?! I swear, your almost as bad as Maritrash! I mean the people suck but I thought you wouldn't just vanish!"

Brooklyn interrupted her rant by hugging her tightly,"God dang Chloe, you sure have gotten a bit bitchy since I left."

She pulled away from her and smirked as Chloe pouted snootily," I have not! I am far superior to any of these peasants, and they are the only people who are bitchy around her. I am as well behaved as a princess!"

Brooklyn looked her old friend over, seeing that this was no longer the sweet girl she would play video games with and stay up late talking with, but rather a stuck up, pretentious girl who was given everything she wanted after her mother went missing.

' _But I'm here now. I may not be a miracle worker, but this is my friend and I owe her. I will help her be the girl I knew.'_ Brooklyn thought internally before saying," Well, enough about that, care to have lunch with me?"

Chloe looked at her and deliberated for a moment before sitting down next to her and starting to talk with her old friend.

"So Chlo, make any friends while I was... absent?"

"Yeah, this one girl named Sabrina. She is like super loyal to me, but then again who wouldn't. She can really be a dunce sometimes thought. Everyone adores me of course."

Brooklyn frowned," Chloe, why would you call your friend a dunce? Isn't that a bit harsh? Your kind of acting like you know who. I know that i've been away for a while but I don't think that you would have really changed this much."

Chloe looked scandalized for a moment before smiling sheepishly," I guess I could not call Sabrina a dunce or anything like that while I'm around you." A glare from Brooklyn caused her to tack on an extra statement," Or at All. But ONLY for Sabrina. Pretty much everyone but her and Adrien suck."

Brooklyn smiled softly, it was a start.

* * *

Brooklyn walked in to her house quietly, dead on her feet after her long day at school. Classes plus trying to subtly help Chloe not be a jerk was exhausting. But she has plenty of notes on her worst features now and she will help her. Brooklyn felt a bit sad that her old friend was so much more, self-centered then when she left. But she supposes it was partially her fault. Her leaving with a word like her mother did must have been horrible for her.

Her reflective thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of shouting and music. Her mom must be having another party. Thats great, she will be sure to stay away from the downstairs for now. It was bad enough with just her mom's new boyfriend, she thought as she grabbed some food out of the kitchen, dodging a few stray drunken people.

"Hey! Brooklyn! What in the hell are you doing out here? Get upstairs now! You know I don't want you embarrassing me down here!" Her mother said as she walked over, her dyed hair wild and messy and her breath smelling of alcohol.

" I just was grabbing some food before-"

"I don't give a crap!" Her mother slapped her across the face, not even batting an eye at the pained cry that came from her daughter as she ran up the stairs.

Brooklyn slammed the door behind her, locking it, not caring how loud it was knowing the music would cover it. She curled up on her bed, trying not to cry. As she rolled over she noticed a black and red box on her side table. Curious, because she knows her mom, nor her boyfriend would get her anything and she certainly didn't get it. She opened it up, seeing a black choker with a silver fox attached. She had barely finished looking when a silver light filled her vision and she had look away from it to avoid going blind.

When she looked back a black and silver fox thing with silver eyes was floating in front of her.

"Hi! My name is Kiira and I'm your kwami!"

"OH MY FREAKING GOD ITS A KITSUNE"

* * *

 **Thank ya'll for reading! Be sure to look out for my next story that will be starting once I am a few more chapters into this. Now let me clarify something. The other stories about the other holders will be in the same universe as this one and the characters from both will be interacting in each story. It will be almost like different PoVs but with the other person with their own life as well. Does that make sense? Oh well you'll see later!**

 **Bye! - Cats And Foxes**


End file.
